Palabras escritas sobre humo
by SkuAg
Summary: [Reto de Proyecto 1-8, para Chii] Takeru se mudó a Francia con Natsuko. Difícilmente se imaginaba lo que haría Yamato con sus consejos amorosos. [Ligero AU]


Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestahistoriasinfinesdelucro.

Reto del foro Proyecto 1-8, para **Chii**

 **Aclaración:** Universo digimon, pero un AU de 02.

* * *

 **Palabras escritas sobre humo**

* * *

 _Para Chii, mi hermanita menor_

* * *

Takeru siempre escuchó que a las palabras se las llevaba el viento, lo que nunca creyó fue que sus palabras escritas a su hermano lo fueran sobre humo.

Volátiles, etéreas, efímeras, _mentirosas_ , así veía hoy todo lo que en el pasado había escrito a Yamato.

Había sido culpa suya, debía admitirlo. Él había comenzado, había insistido y si Yamato había contestado había sido a regañadientes, al principio, y un poco más entregado a medida que Takeru insistía más y más y más.

Hikari se lo había contado. De las filas de fans esperando fuera de sus conciertos, de los chocolates de San Valentín. Le había enviado fotos y también le había dicho que Yamato siempre se veía incómodo y que tal vez todo eso de la "fama" y las fans no era del todo lo suyo. Takeru había querido sacar provecho de esa oportunidad de hablar con él, de compartirle temas que en Francia se hablaban con más facilidad que en Japón y de ayudarlo desde lejos a, simplemente, _dejarlo ir_ y ser él, normal, un adolescente como cualquier otro y no un adulto en el traje de una "estrella" de rock.

A nadie había sorprendido que Natsuko quisiera volver a vivir a Paris. Su trabajo en Japón era interesante y había despegado, pero cada vez necesitaba menos del terreno y más de la distancia. «La distancia hace al objetivismo», le había dicho. Él tampoco sabía si lo creía, pero Natsuko había empacado y a los once años Takeru había llegado a Francia y su madre había comenzado a opinar en los medios japoneses desde afuera.

Takeru se sentía cercano a su hermano, pero descubrió que en realidad hablar, no hablaban tanto. Él era conversador y rehuía el silencio, pero Yamato más bien contestaba o mataba el silencio improvisando en la armónica. La distancia los privó de los videojuegos y los álbumes de fotos ―la nostalgia era un rasgo familiar, después de todo― y les devolvió el silencio que Takeru odiaba y que Yamato aniquilaba. Por eso cuando creció un poquito y supo que en Occidente las cosas con las chicas pasaban antes, comenzó a insistir a su hermano para saber si alguien le gustaba, si se _comía_ a sus fans, si quería ser un mujeriego.

Iluso de él, esperar algo así de Yamato. Esperar al menos una respuesta. Esperar que Yamato compartiera no solo la melancolía sino también la pasión por las chicas por las que un jovencito Takeru ya estaba haciéndose conocido.

Aunque pasión, lo que se dice pasión, él solo sentía por alguien que había quedado en Japón. La admiraba por Gryffindor y la quería Arwen, aunque ella fuera una Eowyn.

No se sentía un traidor ni indigno de su amor mientras conocía chicas en Francia, ya que ella no sabía de sus sentimientos y él, para ella, quería ser la mejor versión de sí mismo.

Quería construirse y saberse Aragorn.

Yamato finalmente le confió que le gustaba alguien. Que iba a sus conciertos y que siempre tenía lindas palabras sobre sus canciones, aunque Yamato no sabía si lo de la música era de verdad lo de ella.

A Takeru le encantó. Le encantó porque Yamato se lo contó en su cumpleaños, ¿tal vez fue su manera de darle un regalo a la distancia? Se lo tenía merecido, ¡lo había vuelto loco! Le encantó porque la chica de Yamato no parecía una fan desbocada, sino una chica cuerda que podía escuchar sus canciones y hablarle de sus letras. Le encantó porque Yamato tenía todas las posibilidades y no se había dado cuenta aún.

Y ese sería su objetivo.

―¿De qué hablan, cuando terminan los conciertos? ―preguntó.

―Ella habla un poco más que yo. Aunque no tanto. ―Takeru escuchó que la voz le temblaba, del otro lado del mar―. Me gusta tenerla cerca aunque estemos en silencio… y creo que ahuyenta a mis fans ―admitió, apenado.

―¿Te molestan tus fans? Pensé que ella era una.

―Bueno… no sé si es mi _fan_. Creo que, más que otra cosa, quiere apoyarme.

Para Takeru eso era excelente.

―¿Y te parece que le gusta ese lugar? ¿Ser el centro de las miradas de otras chicas que quisieran estar contigo? ―Quería psicoanalizarla a distancia, aunque él de psicología no supiera nada y de la chica muchísimo menos.

―¡No! ―exclamó Yamato, casi asombrado de la osadía de Takeru―. Eso sí que no… ―Lo escuchó suspirar. Esperó―. Creo que nunca está cómoda, cuando está conmigo…

―¿Solo en los conciertos?

―Es que la veo más que nada en los conciertos. Y a veces en los recreos escolares.

Takeru sintió deseos de golpearle la frente para espabilarlo.

―Yamato, si ella no se siente cómoda, deben buscar otro ambiente para hablar. ―Le encantaba darle consejos de chicas a su hermano mayor―. No lo sé… ¿no están en el mismo salón? ¿Puedes acompañarla a casa luego de clases?

―Por distancia y dirección, sí ―admitió Yamato, luego de pensarlo unos momentos―. Pero ella juega al tenis así que siempre sale un poco más tarde.

―Ah, ¡deportista!

Takeru sintió una oleada de emoción atravesar su cuerpo también atlético. ¡Su pasión también era deportista! Era una deportista nata, una triunfadora, una líder aunque a regañadientes: su pasión era Katniss Everdeen, la que no quería llevar la voz cantante pero, en deportes, era la ganadora.

Y también pensó que si Yamato se ponía tan niño con esa deportista, a la que casi no se animaba a hablarle, creía, era porque era excepcional.

Ah, pero cuando Takeru regresara a Japón y se enfocara en conquistar a su pasión, su Elizabeth Bennet por culta, por inteligente y por tener un atractivo tan exótico, por ser tan distinta, jamás por prejuiciosa, Yamato debería palmearle la espalda como felicitación: la joya de la familia.

―Si no tienes oportunidades de hablar con ella, debes crearlas ―explicó.

―Ya, Takeru, no quiero hablar de esto ―renegó. Takeru rio.

―Solo digo que podrías inventar alguna excusa para quedarte después de clase, o inscribirte en algún deporte tú también.

Porque Takeru con ella no perdería ninguna oportunidad, y daría a todas sus novias por poder acompañarla hasta la casa.

Se preguntó si ella estaría esperándolo, si sería una educada, obediente y tradicional Eugenie Grandet, sentada en su jardín soñando con el regreso del primo al que le había dado las monedas de oro que su padre le había regalado durante toda su vida… Aunque él, claro, no era ni su primo, ni ella le había entregado monedas de oro, que probablemente no tenía. Pero en la prístina melancolía de Balzac, en las horas de calmo aburrimiento de su heroína del revés, él veía un mundo de posibilidades de reescribir la historia, de regresar amándola como el primer día, de arrancar el final de raíz y volverlo a plantar.

Takeru se preguntó si, algún día, sería poeta.

Yamato prosperó y un día le informó que era el flamante novio de una preciosura con olor a otoño y sabor a canela. Takeru se felicitó, ¡habían sido sus consejos! O al menos su insistencia, estaba seguro de eso.

Y ahora Takeru volvería de visita a Japón, estaba decidido a acompañar a Yamato el día que terminara el colegio. Quería convencerlo en persona de estudiar ingeniería en Francia y quería citas dobles con su Eowyn y la Mérida de Yamato, como había elegido llamarla en su mente.

Ya sabía cómo la conquistaría: con su labia impresionante, con su cultura bilingüe y su contemporaneidad descollante. Discutirían sobre tradición y globalización, sobre el valor de lo foráneo y sus implicancias en la cultura nacional, sobre lo popular y lo aristócrata. Recorrerían librerías juntos y él le llenaría el bolso de Hesses y Camuses, le recomendaría Balzacs y reirían de las descripciones inacabables de Dickens.

Creía que a ella debía gustarle la ciencia ficción, pero no lo sabía. Él la llamaría Arwen pero en secreto le susurraría Eowyn. La ubicaría en Gryffindor y discutirían sobre su pertenencia a Ravenclaw. Tal vez ella diría Hufflepuff, él debatiría, pero en realidad sería un gran honor. Sería un halago.

Y tal vez ahí, él se animaría a besarla.

Debería esconderse de Taichi, a quien tal vez no le gustaría nada.

Aunque después de todo, en sus últimas visitas había compartido poco con él. Había compartido poco con ella, también.

Pero ella no había cambiado. Era pasión.

No era perfecta, pero casi.

Takeru no perdió las esperanzas. Abordó el avión con la alegría desbordándolo, con veinte preguntas para Yamato en el bolsillo, con diez imaginaciones sobre _Mérida_ , con treinta y cinco paseos para ella.

Había sido feliz en Francia, pero cada vez se convencía más de que lo que de verdad quería era regresar a Japón, terminar el colegio ahí. Estudiar literatura en japonés y no en una lengua romance.

Tal vez, si Yamato se iba a Francia, él podría quedarse en Japón. Natsuko no lo permitiría, pero él insistiría. Le hablaría de los escritores que aún no conocía, de las leyendas abandonadas, de los _haiku_ y de las historias por contar. Ella era periodista, cedería.

Takeru llegaba a Japón con un bolso vacío de historias para llevarse.

Y lo mejor de todo era que Yamato lo esperaría con su novia, a la que Hiroaki en silencio había aceptado y a la que incluso le cocinaba casero.

Él estaba listo para ser conquistado por ella, y para conquistar.

Conquistaría a Sora; este era su año.

Sora.

Sora.

Su primera impresión fue la dicha pura al saber que sus intenciones serían. Su Eugenie Grandet del revés, su heroína de romance, su dibujo en carbonilla, esperándolo en el aeropuerto. Armada de paciencia, confiando en las palabras que él nunca había dicho, adelantándose a la historia que aún no habían tenido, Sora lo esperaba con Yamato, para recibirlo en su primer día.

Su Katniss Everdeen, valiente. Bella.

Su Katniss Everdeen, enviada a presidir una guerra aunque no quisiera, ubicada por las circunstancias y las coyunturas en el lugar que, Takeru creía, no había sido su destino.

Ubicada. En el lugar equivocado.

Con Yamato.

Y Takeru lo entendió. Que él era Aragorn y ella era Eowyn. Que su Katniss había elegido a Finnick. Que Eugenie Grandet nunca lo había esperado, porque nunca la había dejado, en primera instancia. Que Elizabeth Bennet había elegido a un Mr. Darcy que sin dudas no era Takeru, que él ni siquiera había iniciado la conquista.

Takeru se sintió Winston Smith separándose en el parque de Julia, de una Julia a la que nunca había traicionado porque nunca había llegado a ella.

Takeru, el soñador, no había dado un paso en el camino hacia el amor de su vida. Lo había evadido, o rodeado, persiguiendo mariposas que morían en dos días o plantando flores que luego le generaba cansancio regar.

Se preguntó si Yamato la había conquistado con sus consejos.

Aunque en realidad Takeru pensaba que Sora lo había conquistado a él.

Sintió que bajó a regañadientes del avión. Que saludó con una sonrisa prestada y que los escuchó conversar en un idioma foráneo.

Y mientras ella le daba dulces y le contaba novedades del resto del equipo, Takeru de a poco lo fue entendiendo, o fue haciéndose a la idea. Él nunca se había dedicado a la literatura japonesa, desde que se había ido. La había soñado y la había pateado para el futuro, para cuando volviera, para cuando tuviera tiempo, para cuando fuera su turno. Había procrastinado, había soñado y había imaginado mientras su hermano, paso a paso, recorría el camino que Takeru había dejado preparado para él mismo.

Pero eso no fue lo peor, porque no hay decepción posible si en definitiva el resultado igual era alabable.

Ese día Takeru entendió que soñando y volando no había entendido nada. Su Eugenie Grandet del revés. Su Arwen que no lo era. Su Katniss incomprendida. Su Julia amada por sobre todas las cosas. Su Madame Bovary más alejada de la realidad que su Elizabeth Bennet sin prejuicios.

Se replanteó su futuro.

Y se preguntó si una decepción amorosa a temprana edad sería un buen augurio para un futuro escritor.

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Notas:** Chii, linda, espero haberte convencido con esta historia. Ahora entenderás por qué te hice algunas preguntas, creo.

No lloremos por Takeru, él será un soltero empedernido, feliz, libre.

Espero opiniones; muchas gracias.


End file.
